Blueprints
Blueprints are in-game add-ons like Models and Logic. Like Models, many of these can be edited for design, and Sentries, platforms, horizontal and vertical rotators can be adjusted by logic. All blueprints can only be bought by gold. The following are all the Blueprints available at 3/20/13.How do I get blueprints? Show pictures Sentry Sentries are NPC turrets designed to attack players. They can be physically redesigned save their orb. Sentries are also the only blueprint as of 3/20/13 that can be "killed" by players. This means that they respond to damage by weapons, but they will quickly re-activate after about 10 seconds. Sentries are not open to being programed so turrets will not be team specific. Sentries come in 2 forms. Fire Sentry: Fire sentries are sentries that fire beams of fire. This will cause damage to a player as would Lava Blocks, but because it is continually firing the damage is potentially increased. Once a player escapes the Sentry's range, the player will still feel the affects for about 2-3 seconds before wearing off. Ice Sentry: Ice sentries fire beams of Ice. These ice beams do not cause damage, but the players are affected as if they were on ice no matter what material the are currently on. Plus, players have only around 10% of their original jump height while affected. Once a player escapes the Sentry's range, the player will still feel the affects for about 2-3 seconds before wearing off. Horizontal and Vertical Rotators These objects are models that rotate on a fixed point. Each one rotates on a different plane (i.e. horizontal & vertical). Like models they are physically adjustable, and they have settings that allow them to decrease or increase from default speed. They are also able to connect to logic via the Object Enabler Cube. Teleporters are two separate glowing cylinders that are connected by a beam (invisible during game-play). Teleporters do exactly as one would expect: take player from point A to B in a snap. Teleporters do not have any customizable features and cannot connect to logic. Moving Platforms Moving platforms are models that move back and forth between 2 point selected by the player. Like rotators, the speed is adjustable.They are physically adjustable and can connect to logic via the Object Enabler Cube. (The red line visible with the model will not be visible during gameplay) Ghost The ghost is a NPC blueprint targeted to attacking players. The ghost has no physical customization opportunities and cannot connect to logic. Ghost have no reaction to player fire, which means they cannot be killed. Also, the Ghost has range boundaries like the turrets, which means if players escape its boundaries it will stop pursuing. When a Ghost comes into contact with players, it will drain health, if a player is not moving and the Ghost is draining his/her health, he/she will die under 10 secs. Trivia - The teleporter was the first blueprint released. - Sentries are the only blueprints that can be sold on the Marketplace. - By popular demand, ''Vehicles ''were the first requested blueprint to be worked on. Category:Browse Category:KoGaMa Category:Blueprints Category:Gold